Will the Show go On?
by narumi-chan
Summary: Set during the filming of Furuba...written in a 2nd person POV. read on to see what that happened during the shooting of this anime..... ;;


Will the show go on?  
  
By narumi-chan  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not Fruits Basket/Furuba. It is all by Takaya Natasuki and has nothing related to me. All characters here are used without permission and will not be made profit. Sue me, burn me, do whatever you want, I will not be responsible for anything. I repeat again that I_DO_NOT_OWN_FURUBA even I wish I did.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
This Furuba fanfiction is written in a 2nd person POV. Set during the filming of Furuba. This is a humor fic. If you don't like the way your favorite character is portrayed, I can't do much. But anyway, please read + review. If you have any ideas, comments or dislike, then review it or email me.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 1  
  
You entered the white building namely the NG Productions for your first ever film shoot. You decided you would be a big star in this first debut of yours. You were nervous. You re-read your script again but you gave up soon enough because you are getting a headache. You make a mental note that reading when nervous will result dizziness.  
  
You approached the receptionist asking where you should go for the shooting. The receptionist looked at you and said, "I don't know and go away. I'm busy" when she's sitting at the counter buffing her nails. Being patient like your normal self, you repeat your question politely. The receptionist, probably annoyed with your presence, shrugged and pointed at the signboard next to you that tells you the location of the filming set while muttering something like, "Dumb fellow"  
  
You walked until you found the room with a sign that reads 'Furuba Filming Set'. You felt your heart beating fast. You entered the room and finds for the director. While searching, you bumped into a short, blond boy. You instantly recognized him. He is the famous child celebrity, Wataru Kenji. You were excited and about to shake his hand when one of his bodyguards shoved you off. Wataru walked past you coldly.  
  
The director found you before you. He asked you to go to the casting room where the other casts were. You nodded as you headed to the other room. You hear lotsa noises even you are three rooms away. Reluctantly, you entered the room. You saw a couple of well-known celebrities and some unfamiliar faces. You were curious who took the other roles so you wanted to ask. You were about to ask when a grey-haired boy approached you.  
  
"Konnichiwa" the boy greeted you cheerfully. You could see his purple eyes sparkld with excitement. "I'm Kimura Seichiro" the boy said. "I play Souma Yuki in the show" You nodded and said, "I'm Tsukishiro Haru and I'm-  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
You were interrupted by the sound of the crash. You turned towards that direction, the other end of the room. You saw a tall looking man nervously picking up the remains of the broken vase, muttering the likes of "sumimasens" and "gomen nasais". You observed the guy for a while before asking the purple-eyed boy who the guy is.  
  
"That's Takezawa Akira, he's playing Souma Hatori the dragon" Seichiro said. You looked through the script. You noticed that the role Hatori is supposed to be cold and calm. Your attention drawn towards the Takezawa guy again. You wondered how he got the role.  
  
Seichiro excused himself because the director called for him. You were left alone. You then walked to the window, where you met another person. This person was cold, you thought to yourself. You were to talk to this person but he interrupted you.  
  
"Don't speak" the cold guy muttered as he continue smoking. You just stood there silently while observing the man next to you. You carefully scanned through him, seeing the way his long silvery hair swayed along with the wind.  
  
"It's rude to stare" he said in a monotonous tone. You immediately turned away. You cursed yourself mentally, feeling so stupid. "Gomen Nasai" you apologized as he left you.  
  
It was break time before you knew it. You brought your own lunchbox. You were about to eat when a spectacled black-haired girl join you at the table. She smiled at you sweetly and began introducing herself.  
  
"Junko Masaki, nice to meet you" she said. You really liked her. "Can I sit here with you?" she asked. You nodded in agreement. "So you are?" she asked. You mentally slapped yourself for forgetting to introduce yourself. "I'm Tsukishiro Haru," you said. "So who are you acting as, Tsukishiro- san?" she asked. "I'm-  
  
"Junko-san, you are due at the changing room!" the prop manager called out.  
  
"I've to go now, ja!" Junko said, as she got up and left you. You waved her goodbye. You looked at your watch. You realized that you wouldn't be needed for the filming until later the evening. Nothing to do, you headed to the filming set to watch them filming.  
  
"Tsukishiro-san, I was just looking for you" you heard the director called for you. "Your filming schedule will be change. It will be delayed till next week," the director said. "But in the meantime I still need you and all of the other cast here in case the is any changes." You nodded. You then sit at a corner to watch the filming.  
  
As you sit there you re-read your lines again. And again. Finally you got tired of reading, you walked around the set, checking out some stuff. You noticed something that you find amusing. It's a huge van full of stuffed toys. Really, really amusing.  
  
"Who are you?" you heard a voice behind called out. You turned around and come face to face with Aoki Riei, one of the most famous actresses in the world. And as far as you know, she is also the youngest and richest artiste in the movie industry, because her dad is a well-known businessman in the world. Well, you do like her movie a lot. Especially the one she acted as a blind girl in 'Love at the Second Sight'.  
  
"I-I-I" you stammered. You just don't know what to say. She just smiled at you and say, "I'm Aoki Riei". You nodded knowingly. "And you are?"  
  
"Tsukishiro. Tsukishiro Haru" you answered. She then took out a stuffed toy from the van and presents it as a gift. You thanked her. Stuff toy? Weird, you thought. You looked at the stuffed panda you are holding. "His name is Kuroi-chan" she said. Really, really weird.  
  
Aoki excused herself as her cell phone rang. You headed back to the set.  
  
"CUT!!" you heard the director shouted. "Hirota-san, act more naturally. Be more cheerful! You seemed so tired, so stiff! Onegai!!" the director sighed.  
  
You looked at the main character of the movie you are in. The brown-haired girl looked so tensed.  
  
"Okay people; take 44" you heard the director shouted. Take 44? Wow, that was a lot of film wasted and according to the script, she is just in the beginning. You let out a heavy sigh. It's a long way to go.  
  
After many hours of watching and filming. You noticed the main character; Honda Tohru acted by newcomer Hirota Nanako was improving a lot. At least she is not that stiff anymore. You also take note that it take her 6 hours to go to the next scene and it is like, 'TAKE 198' when she finally got it right. You were nervous too. You weren't sure if you could act properly on your filming day.  
  
The director was too tired to continue for the day so he let all of you off early.  
  
Day 1 completed and over.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: so? So? u like it? please say u do..... I've tried my best... really appreciate it if you all review it. And in the meantime, try to guess who you are... ^ ^ 


End file.
